Fragments
by silverdragon994
Summary: They were locked in a closet. Alone. In the dark. With nothing but a broom, dusty rags and their awkward voices patrolling in the cold. [NejiTen] AU – One shot. [Rather a scrap than anything.]


Uhm, well, I got this idea, and since I, er…**OH BULLSHIT, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME!** I'M A PROCRASTINATOR, FEAR ME!

_Summary:_ They were locked in a closet. Alone. In the dark. With nothing but a broom, dusty rags and their awkward voices patrolling in the cold. [NejiTen AU – One shot.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I bought Naruto from Kishimoto and now I have this huge industry making Naru manga. : D (Not really, shhhh.)

………………………………………………………………………….  
**Fragments**  
By silverdragon994  
………………………………………………………………………….

Who'd in hell have thought that me, a particularly abnormally extraordinary weapons genius and half freak, would have ended up in a situation, quite on the contrary, in a _dream_ like this? Me, a sophomore in high school, stuck in a _closet_ with one of the hottest, cutest, probably most _handsome_ junior boys in New York City? An unlikely event must have occurred whilst my brain was abandoned around some place else, like…Norfolk, Nebraska or something.

Neji huffed loudly, brushing back his long, silky hair behind his ear. Neji Hyuuga's most prized possession, on his _head_, was his hair. As I kept my brown curls locked tight in a bun, he let his grow out and gently wrapped the ends of his hair in a scrunchie.

"We're supposed to be in here for seven minutes." Another thing about Neji Hyuuga is that he tends to point out the obvious when aggravated or annoyed. Sure as anything, he was annoyed. Not only because he was stuck in a fucking closet with his _ex-friend_, which is, nevertheless, I am, a sophomore – but also because the only reason we're not friends anymore is because he's seen his own light. He's captured it, he's kept it with him, and he has…followers.

I, on the other hand, prefer to be a free spirit, which he hates. He thinks, and states when someone disagrees with him on this, that your fate is sealed when you were first born. Ha, if only he'd seen me nail Lain Narakuge in volleyball last week, he'd understand then that when he proclaimed to the world, I'd never ever possibly do such a thing because, "my fate was sealed" he'd realize what _free spirit_ actually is.

But I'm not one to judge. Not **yet**.

"Actually, 15. They changed the number of minutes so that they could see if someone would actually _do_ it." I answered, emphasizing on "do".

Neji scoffed and closed his eyes. "This is a bunch of bullshit. And you emphasize too much."

I imitated his low scoff with a slight wince because half way I chocked and it sounded like a poor mimic of a yodel. "Whatever, Mr. Popularity. I bet you have better people to hang out with than us,"

"I wanted to come," he retorted coldly. I was shocked, or rather, a little anxious as to why he would come. Maybe to humiliate me furthermore as he's always done?

"And…_why_ did you want to come?" I opened my mouth to prophesize my conclusion, but he cut in.

"Because I'd have a chance to humiliate you again," the edges of his lips curled upward slightly, and I rolled my eyes. Figures. "And because Hinata sort of…forced me to come."

"I see…" I actually couldn't care less about him anymore. I could have figured he'd do something this low to embarrass me. But I could never understand _why_. Thinking it was more towards the, "SEE I HATE YOU NOW I'LL EMBARRASS THE SHIT OUTTA YOU" thing, I wobbled uncomfortably in the little space I had for leg movements. My hair was falling out of place and I tried continually to fix it – it always got in the way of everything; homework, gym, gymnastics, etc.

Finally I gave up and slid the scrunchie off impatiently, throwing it to the dirty, cold floor and giving my hair a quick tussle with my fingers. Smoothing out my hair and combing it with my fingers, a brief cough shook me alive before I realized Neji was still there.

"You look better with your hair down." He confirmed brassily. If there would have been someone else in here, I'd be wondering whether he'd be talking to me or to the other person or to the broom.

I'd been wondering when the last time Neji said my name was, and without the slightest realization as to what I was going to say, curiosity overwhelmed me and I just spread out with it.

"When do you think the last time you said my name, Neji?" It wasn't quite worded the way I was thinking it in my mind, but subconsciously, I knew it was correct in some ways. I just didn't know what and how.

But before anything, I knew that question caught his attention as his head raised my way. I was shorter than him, that was pretty obvious, but I wasn't short enough so he'd have to keep his head down. His eyes are what pierced me the most.

They were so blue – clean, pure, white as ice, blue. Confident enough that if you'd look into them deep enough, you'd see another vast ocean, empty and lonely, uninhabited like his heart. I knew there was some sort of barrier to it, around it, but I just needed to break it. I've stared into them once, so deeply and so longingly that I forgot that he was playing the part of Romeo, and I, the part of…Mercutio.

"Probably, the last time, in second grade." Neji answered truthfully, and I could tell. He'd always have this cold reflex when he was lying.

"How – how did we…separate?" I wanted him to go through it, to see if his part was just the same as mine.

"I'd rather talk about a happier topic." He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes in comprehension. "And what would be happy for _you_?"

He smirked. "Thinking of ways to get out of here."

"We can just kill time and talk, catch up on things."

"Hah, right."

I raised my head and gazed at him through my black eyelashes. He gazed back – more like glared back, but there was a softer tone in his glare than usual. I always seem to have that affect on people, it seems.

"Alright then, but I wasn't expecting you to lead me on." I half teased, turning my head sideways. His eyes drilled holes in me as they slithered down my body.

"You're not dressing as you normally do."

"You're a very observant child," I stated charmingly. It was fun to kind of tease him, even though doing that might have been a hobby.

"So it would seem. By the way, what did you expect me to do with you in here?" He cocked his head and smirked that overly flirtatious, overly annoying, overly _everything_ smirk at me.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that."

"As in…?"

"It's not normal for the Hyuuga prodigy to be asking questions. Shouldn't I be asking the questions?"

"You already have, now it's my turn."

"Ooh, the man is taking _turns_. When did this big change in attitude happen?"

"Not too long ago."

"When you fell in love with _her_?" I pressed on, maybe down to the bottom of figuring out who he had fallen for. It was a rumor, well; a truth, but Neji had only told his closest friends which are Sasuke, Lee, and Shikamaru. It was amazing to see him with new friends.

"Oh yes. That changed me, but for a while I didn't know what that was."

"You're a newbie to love, aren't you?"

He smirked at me again, this time, his lips fully curved upwards.

"JUST TEN MORE MINUTES, YOU LOVEBIRDS!" Sakura's voice rang from the other side of the door. I gulped softly and ran my fingers through my hair.

"If she expects us to kiss –"

"Then she's in for a surprise."

"What surprise? It's kind of obvious that we won't even _touch_ each other."

"On the contrary, I've made myself to believe you are her, and if I kiss you…"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" I screamed, pushing myself backwards into the wall and my hair flung over my shoulder.

"I'm saying…I've made a bet with Sasuke. If I kiss you, I win –"

"PRIZE FOR THE WORLD'S BIGGEST JERK BITCH?!"

"No. A contract stating that Sasuke would dress up as so and so and go up to her, proclaim everything I've ever felt about her."

"…And…?" It was shocking, and kind of painful to speak to him about a subject like that, even though I was the one listening. He moved closer to me, his hand an inch from mine.

"Vice versa."

"You know, this is all very confusing. _Why_ do you want to kiss _me_ when your true love is out there somewhere probably having sex with another guy? Nevertheless, possibly popping her cherry when you should be the one doing it?" I was getting angry; I felt my temples pulsing with hot blood.

"She's not."

"And how could you _possibly_ know that? SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE!" I screamed brassily.

His hand was cupping my face now; his forehead pressed against mine, as he held my hands down together with his. Neji pushed himself onto me, and as I knew it, I wasn't going to stop him. I was secretly enjoying this possibly rape-TASTIC experience.

"Because I know – I'm Neji Hyuuga, remember?"

"And I'm Tenten. The girl who would slap you right now, but is very too much afraid of your rape skills, my –former- friend."

He smirked as his eyes scribbled down secret messages in a bottle. I tried to pry open those bottles with my own eyes, but he looked into mine and repeated, "I'm Neji Hyuuga, remember? I'm the best at apparently, everything."

"Well, _someone's_ cocky."

"Someone's allowing themselves to get 'raped'."

"Who is it? I want to know!" I mimicked Ino with a high pitched tone in addition to a dazzling, stupid smile.

Neji chuckled and pressed his nose against mine.

"Shut up." His voice drew a cold chill and that silenced me shut. I pushed my head up, looking at the blank ceiling, hoping for an answer. I didn't know him anymore – either his "lover" has seriously changed him, or I'm in a dream. Probably the second; Neji doesn't fall in love – he has _flings_.

"Just tell me, Neji. Who is it?"

"Who's who?" He questioned harshly, drawing his head closer to my neck, licking his lips.

"Neji, stop it – you know, _her_. Neji, stop!"

"Shut up," he repeated coldly, slithering his tongue up my neck, about a centimeter away from my earlobe.

"Tell me who she is! Right now!" I pressed back a comforting moan, and tried to keep a steady face. His head left my territories and I relaxed.

"I'll tell you…_about her_. Only if you promise to shut the bloody hell up about stopping, alright?"

"Fine." I pouted angrily, furrowing my brows. His fingers ran softly and slowly over my lips. I snapped open my mouth, trying to bite him, but he was too fast for me.

"A-a-aah. No biting."

I rolled my eyes. "So? About her…?"

"Why do you want to know about her so much?" He demanded stiffly.

I straightened up and simply replied, "Because I was planning on marrying you, having 754 kids with you, growing old together and dying with appendix cancer. Answer everything?"

He chuckled again, this time, more feebly than before. "Continue!" I nearly shouted, demanding.

Neji's blue eyes gave me a deep, plunging look and I quieted down.

"Alright. She's a free spirit, but has her own control of fate – she says, whatever happens, happens. She's incredibly hard to miss, especially when she screams shit a little too loud, she's a genius, but prefers to hide it for the sake of sanity – though she is insane herself." I listened intently, getting eaten bit by bit with unwanted jealousy. "She'd rather work dangerously with dangerous equipment and risk her own life than someone else's. She does speech rallies, works in many, many benefiting causes, and always takes the blame on herself. She thinks she's hated by the world, moreover me, but everyone just loves her. She's original, bold, caring, decent, and kind, everything I'm not, and that's why I love her."

"Because she's everything you're not?"

He must have not heard what I said because he was giving me such a vacant look; I could have sworn that was a chance to tag up his face in Sharpie. I repeated my question, slower this time.

"Because she's everything you're not?"

He corresponded and replied softly, "Because she's here."

I was dumbfounded. "Then why aren't you with her? She's probably shitting herself in jealousy, or anger or hatred."

Neji seemed to have patience with me today. "Because she's not out there. She's in here."

"In your heart…?"

"No, here with me, right now. I'm holding her hand, just inches away from her lips."

My heart sank, but quickly arose in suspicion. "Stop lying to me."

His gentle smirk faded rapidly to a mourning frown. "If I'd lie to you, _Tenten_, then I'd be lying to myself. I find lying offensive and ignorant."

"Like yourself?"

"Quite like my old self."

"I see." I cocked my head angrily. "But I still believe you're lying to –"

His lips smashed into mine. I was frozen for a while and I couldn't move. It felt like a long while too, and in the meantime, Neji was throwing everything he had into me. I was actually pretty fractured – my heart was sinking all over again and Neji's tongue down my throat wasn't helping much. I had no reaction to his action that I just stood there, my eyes wide open, my mouth being invaded from a long, tube like creature. I'd have to wash out my respiratory system later.

My tongue found its place and soon, before I knew it, it was wrestling with Neji's. I wasn't the one doing it. It was…possessed. But I followed its rhythm – my body bounced with the drum.

I started to laugh in the middle of it all. It was actually quite funny how Neji, proclaiming his love to me, or whatever that sounded like, hated me for half of his life and is now sticking his tongue down my throat as I, the person who was probably the only one who actually _love_ loved him –

Continuing to laugh, Neji launched himself off of me. "What is it?" He sounded offended and spoke with a harsh tone. I leaned against him, tears dripping down my face.

"It's quite funny when you think about it," I managed to choke out between laughter. He still looked offended and as I was starting to calm down, he didn't bother to lift a finger. "I mean, all these years I thought you hated me, when you just told me you loved me, and I am so fucking confused right now, you don't even know."

Neji raised an eyebrow and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You're delusional. I said no such thing." He said calmly.

I giggled through a cough. "Stupid boy." I demanded, "I'm right here, all yours. Now you're saying you never said that?"

He kissed my forehead and I gazed at him.

"Precisely."

………………………………………………………………………….  
**A/N:** I don't care if you like it or not, I just thought this was adorably cute and I had to write it down. This will NOT be continued – I left it off like that for a reason. Reason being that I want _you_ to predict what happens next. Leave it in your comments/reviews if you like. But I don't like flames, so… : P I'd rather you criticize my fic on how I could make it better, even though this was **just a scrap**.

I needed to do this, and I'll probably be doing more of these uncontinued scraps, probably more of NejiTen than anything else.

I'm quitting on my other fics because they won't be continued, like, at all, so if anyone wants to write some continuing chapters on your own, I don't mind.

KEEP BEING AWESOME, ILU PPLZ!

- DANII.


End file.
